


Who Will Fix Me Now?

by Nikki1223



Category: Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki1223/pseuds/Nikki1223
Summary: Kellin is stuck in an abusive relationship with Oli. Vic refuses to just stand by anymore and watch Kellin fall apart.





	Who Will Fix Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for abuse!
> 
> I've also made Andy Biersack Kellin's older brother in this one.

Kellin watched his boyfriend from his place on ground. Oli's face twisted in pure rage, obviously yelling horrible words at him that he couldn't hear with the blood pounding, roaring much too harshly in his sensitive ears. The sound drowning out everything else around him.

There was a sudden blow to his mouth, which somehow wasn't even painful anymore. It was as though his body was finally numbed from all the pain or, maybe there was too much pain to distinguish each individual blow to his broken body.

the revolting taste of blood filled his mouth; sour and metallic. He groaned softly and rolled his head over to the side, spitting out the crimson coloured liquid, staining the white carpet of Oli's bedroom floor. Fuck! Oli was probably going to hurt him for that too. Kellin shut his eyes tightly and waited for the next blow to come.

He felt a foot on his wrist, the fragile bones grinding and crunching as the pressure increased, before a sickening snap was heard. Kellin let out an anguished scream at the sharp pain and cradled the broken appendage against his chest.

There were kicks to his ribs and stomach, punches thrown at his face before all sensation finally stopped. He could hear more than one muffled voice in the background, yelling, and for once it was not directed at him. Kellin opened his good eye, the other swelled completely shut. He saw his older brother, Andy, throw a punch at Oli's face, looking tremendously livid. Oli was being held back by a just as equally angry looking Vic. He closed his eyes again, it was getting too hard to keep them open.

He felt his battered body being lifted and let out and small whimper of discomfort before he drifted away into darkness.

~

When he came to he was inside a bathroom, being held against somebody's, he wasn't exactly sure who's, chest. he could feel something wet being dabbed gently on his face. He hissed as it made the cuts on his face sting. He tried to inch away from the contact, letting out a cry of pain as the other injuries littered on his body were aggravated.

"Shhh, try not to move around too much Kell's," Vic's gentle voice rang from behind him. At least his hearing had come back. He blinked open his eye to see the concerned face of his brother looming over him. He wanted to ask his brother where Oli had gone, but before he could open his mouth his stomach churned. He turned over and retched, a hot, wet substance, spilling out of his mouth burning his throat. Blood.

"Shit," somebody muttered as he continued to dry heave.

"Shhh, calm down Kellin. Its okay. You're okay," Vic's calming voice murmured as he gently rubbed small circles on Kellin's back.

Kellin felt his body being carefully manoeuvred upright, as his brother brought a cold glass of water to his lips. "Try to take small sips, okay."

He let the cool water sooth his burning throat, before sagging his tired body against Vic's chest once again. Kellin closed his eyes and felt himself drift off to sleep to the sound of Vic's heartbeat.

~

When Kellin regained consciousness once again, he noticed he was laying on a soft bed, lights dimmed coming from the soft glow of the lamp from the bedside table next to him. He must be in Andy's room, he realised once his eyes fully adjusted, taking in the scenery around him.

He could hear murmurs coming from another room, increasing in volume. He tried to focus his foggy mind, staining to hear the conversation going on in the next room.

"I think we should take him to the hospital. He looks terrible. Did you see what fucker did to his wrist?"

Kellin gulped anxiously at the mention of going to hospital, the function agitating his dry throat causing a fit of coughs to wrack is fragile frame. He turned his excruciating body to the side, much too sore and weak to sit up.

The noise obviously gaining the attention of Vic and Andy as both men came rushing back into the bedroom looking worriedly at the small body on the bed.

"Andy..." Kellin croaked weakly to his older brother.

"Yeah kiddo, I'm here," he answered stroking kellin's raven hair away from his sweaty forehead. "Did you need something?"

"W-water," He whimpered through dry, cracked lips before another coughing fit shook him. He became painfully aware of his ribs which were most definitely broken. He felt a lone tear fall down his porcelain cheek. The pain was becoming too much to handle.

"I'll go get the water buddy, you stay here with Kell's," Andy gave Vic a nod and sat down next to Kellin on the bed, careful not to jostle his little brother and cause him further pain. He brushed away the tear on Kellin's cheek while Kellin leaned into the touch. He brother was definitely one of his comforts.

Vic came back with a cold glass of water, bringing it to Kellin's lips once Andy had helped kellin sit up.

Suddenly the bedroom door slammed open revealing the furious face of Vic's younger brother, Mike Fuentes.

"Where the fuck is that son of a bitch?" His loud voice boomed angrily, before his eyes landed on the abused boy, making him even more livid if that was even possible. "I'll fucking Kill him!"

Kellin flinched at the angry voice, curling in on himself. Vic went over to his taller younger brother, trying calm him down.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, you're scaring Kellin!" Mike looked over at said boy, sighing. His eyes softened at the boy on the bed. "Sorry Kell's," He apologized then turned his attention back to his brother. "Where is he?"

"He was arrested," Vic answered

"Yeah," Andy confirmed, stroking Kellin's bruised cheek, "Probably not for long though. They can't hold him unless we take Kellin to the hospital. You know how much Kellin hates those places."

"S-stop talking about me like I'm not here," Came a weak voice. It was supposed to come out as more of a demand, but he honestly didn't have the energy to be angry.

"You know I'm right though." And he was. Yes, Kellin hated the hospital, but he also didn't want his boyfriend to go to jail. Despite Oli's violent tendencies, he still loved his boyfriend and Oli loved him. It was Kellin's fault most of the time anyway, Oli was only trying to discipline him. He deserved it.

"You know that Asshole is going to be absolutely livid when they let him go," Vic spoke quietly. "He's gonna come after Kellin, you know. He'll probably take all his anger out on him, like he always does."

"I know" Andy spoke gravely.

There was a sigh, "We need to take him away from here. As far away from Oli as possible. Somewhere he can't find us."

Kellin glared up at Vic, "W-what? No!"

"Kel-"

"I'm not going anywhere," He said with finality in his voice.

"Why do you insist on staying with that abusive piece of shit, Kellin! He's hurting you! He might even go too far one day and then what? I can't- we can't lose you Kellin!" Vic yelled. He wasn't frustrated with Kellin, he was frustrated with the entire situation. He also wanted nothing more then to bash that abusive bastards face in.

Kellin's eyes pricked with tears. Yes, Oli hit him, and the abuse had gotten considerably worse as time went on, but he had another side to him too. There were times he would hold Kellin to his chest, cradling him as if he were the most precious thing in the world. He would whisper the sweetest things into Kellin's ear, how much he loved Kellin and how lucky he was to have Kellin and vice versa.

Both of Oli's parents had passed away a few years ago too. He was all Oli had left. He couldn't leave him.

_"Don't leave me kellin," Oli sobbed, holding the raven haired boy tightly in his lap. "You're all I have left, baby. Promise me you'll never leave me like they did. Promise me Kellin."_

_"I promise."_

_"God, I love you so much, Kellin," Oli said tearfully, kissing his boyfriend on top of his head._

_"I love you too, Oli." He said as he nuzzled his face into his boyfriends toned chest._

"He needs me," Kellin whimpered, tears spilling over his cheeks.

"Shhh," His brother cooed. "I don't think it's the best time to talk about this right now. He needs to rest." He stroked the soft raven hair soothingly.

"Can you and Vic sing to me? Just like old times?"

Vic chuckled fondly, "Sure squirt,"

Soon, the soft sensations of his brothers fingers in his hair, as well as Andy and Vic's beautiful voices lulled him into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
